


A Dishonest Woman

by PennyBunny



Category: Expeditions: Viking (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyBunny/pseuds/PennyBunny
Summary: Asleifr Grimvardarsson met Ingun when he was five. She became the bane of his existence in more ways than one ever since.
Relationships: Female Thegn/Asleifr Grimvardarsson





	A Dishonest Woman

Asleifr was five when he received his first injury from Ingun. It was the day when he started training under the Thegn of Skjern, whom he admired as a bright-eyed and eager young boy. The Thegn introduced him to his daughter Ingun, who he will be training starting that day as well.

At first, he thought nothing of the petite girl who doesn’t even look like she had enough meat in her bones to lift a sword much less swing it, but then she looked at him haughtily – like she didn’t think he was worth much either. 

Asleifr kept a close eye on Ingun during their lessons, wondering what is it that made her look so snotty - maybe she was already taught by her father, but then he learned that Ingun is as much of a beginner as he was. Worse still, his assumption about her inability to lift a sword proved true. He wanted to laugh at her then – served her right – but his father especially warned him that he would not tolerate Asleifr dishonoring his family by doing something foolish in front of the Thegn. Fearing the consequence of disobeying his father, he resisted with all the self-control a five-year-old could have.

It turned out, Ingun wasn’t given the same instructions by her father. When Asleifr moved wrong or dropped her sword, Ingun laughed at him like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. She looked at him like she was trying to remember all the mistakes he did so she could look at him even more conceitedly.

She doesn’t have the right to! In fact, she was even worse at him in training!

Asleifr kept his indignance on hold – he cannot dishonor the family name at any cost! Even as a five-year-old, he was keenly aware of the fact that this girl is the daughter of their leader, and would probably be their leader in the future (Asleifr dreads the day). 

So, he held it in with variable degrees of success. Ingun seemed to be amused at his plight and sought to taunt him even further. It came to a point that Asleifr forgot his original reason for not wanting to disobey his father’s order and held back his anger lest Ingun takes it as her win.  
So, when the Thegn of Skhern let them practice on each other at the end of their training, Asleifr was determined to put Ingun in her place.

He assumed that Ingun would be too easy for him, who could at the very least lift a wooden practice sword and swing it around. 

It was then that he learned that Ingun is as quick as a fly and as sly as a fox. When Asleifr managed to knock her sword out as soon as the Thegn gave the signal to begin, he thought that was the end of it, but the Thegn told them that the one who’s first brought to their knees would be the loser. 

The Thegn did not allow Ingun to retrieve her weapon – as he said that they need to learn how to fight when disarmed. Asleifr thought it would be better if he thought them how not to be disarmed. Besides, his father told him that it was dishonorable to attack a defenseless warrior. No matter how annoying Ingun’s face is, he did not have the heart to humiliate her.

Before he protests on Ingun’s behalf, she threw dirt on his face and swept him off his feet. Asleifr landed flat on his face. He got a nasty scar on the bottom of his chin from that encounter.

A poisoned drink, a trap, and another unfair and dishonorable defeat from Ingun later, Asleifr recalled these childhood memories and concluded that, really, he should’ve learned _not_ to trust Ingun in an honor duel from the time of her first victory.

**Author's Note:**

> It will always amuse me how you can only trigger Asleifr romance with a negative opinion.


End file.
